The Bizarre Academia life of a Devil Hero
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: Izuku Nero Midoriya come back home after an running away after his encounter with a demon. Now he's back home and Ready to face anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Devil Hunter's Hero Acadmia. Like Deku son of Vergil Izuku is Vergil's son and I Mixing other Anime and manga DXD and To love-ru. As well as put two other capcom game as refernce as was going to giving Izuku a Time Quirk and a Stand as well it will have both the powers of both Star platinum and Shinning Diamond Name White Rabbit as well as it own time and Space ability.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Devil May Cry or My Hero Academia **

* * *

**Chapter 1 Homecoming**

* * *

_**[****Play BGM Diamond is unbreakable]** _

In another world Izuku Midoriya would have been a Short Quirkless nobody with black and green hair and freckles on his face an bullied half is life and only have a break to his life till his third year of middle School but not Izuku Nero Midoriya who has Snow Whiter and Green hair, Aqua green eyes, and alabaster skin Which after a demon Attack put his mother into a hospital for minor injuries he ran away to keep her Safe and ending up in a orphanage in Fortuna there he met two new friend who became family unaware his mother called someone to find him the her husband told her if anything ever happen to them.

Izuku never learn who his father is or the blood he carried was the Blood the of the devil that Fortuna worshiped as their god the Dark knight Sparda. This Devil Stood against his once devil comrades to Stand up for Humanity during the great war between Heaven and Hell doing so he cause a change between the Hell faction and started a new war between the old Faction who followed the Demon king Mundus. Be this is not about Sparda or his Two Sons but About his Grandson who is coming now back home after all these years After meeting his dad and Saving the world Izuku is now back home in Musutafu with two brand new power that is Called a Stand that he name White Rabbit and the Boosted Gear a Sacred Gear given to humans by god.

Izuku Wearing a Purple and green Trench coat with rolled up sleeve to his elbow and a dark red v neck button Short sleeve Shirt black pants and a pair od red and black boots. He was looked at a Redpeice of paper he found of the ground. "White Rabbit," Izuku said to himself as a White humanoid Rabbit like being wearing a sleeveless green Hooded with a printed clock with a red star with the DMC logo as well as demonic Dragon Skull. on both his wrist are red wrist band the left hand has a green pocket watch attach a red glove. He has a pair of black cargo pants and black and his left side of his waste is a Sheathe Katana and a single edge long Sword on his back that is theme after a Carrot the is attached to it's belt on his face is a green Visor Sunglasses theme after a five pointed star. it then grabbed the peice of paper White Rabbit's hand glowed in a golden arura as several other peice of paper came together making a red flyer. Handing the flyer to Izuku White Rabbit Disappeared

"A flyer well Finder keeper now to see what "Yuma" Wants from Me might as well get her a date that she can tell her friends it was at least good." Izuku said walking away. As he did the camera pended up to she Musutafu and turn into a Map of the city. It then was stacked by something then hit again by White Rabbit Fist popping out "Zuya Zuya Zuya Zuya Zuya!" White Rabbit Screamed yelling his battle cry. Izuku and White Rabbit then jumped through the hole The hole then fix it self turning back to normal Izuku then looked to the Audience "Ain't this guy great or what," he said as White Rabbit smile and rubbed his head showing that White Rabbit was a Stand with sentient thought was well as a mind of his own the stand then disappeared going back in side of Izuku.

Izuku then walk away out a sight the tittle of the Story show as Graffiti The Bizarre Academia life of a Devil Hero.

* * *

**Yes this is happening Here the thing thou A Quirk is the first from of a stand and some people can get it and some people can not and Why you may ask did I you White Rabbit as a Stand Izuku's Stand name. White Rabbit is a Song by Egypt Central Also Nero Sword is known as Red Queen and in Devil may Cry 3 Manga the first vol. has Alice in wonder land reference as well as in other Devil may cry or other Capcom games.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Devil Hunter's Hero Academia. Like Deku son of Vergil, Izuku is Vergil's son and I Mixing other Anime and manga DXD and To love-ru. As well as put two other capcom games as a reference as was going to giving Izuku a Time Quirk and a Stand as well it will have both the powers of both Star platinum and Shinning Diamond Name White Rabbit as well as its own time and Space ability. But it's time abilities are downgraded think of it like Dante's Quick Silver style or Ddraig as like Horner Guard which I going to use some of the Devil breakers **

**Disclaimer I do not own Devil May Cry or My Hero Academia **

* * *

**Chapter 2 Meeting Your Hero **

It's been months scent Izuku came home After Finding out his old friend and bully Katsuki was a girl as well as her finding out that Izuku has a late-blooming Quirk he named Time Eye as well as him thing she was a boy the School now has a new spot for a pool do to Her Rage bomb of a temper.

_**FlashBack**_

* * *

_Izuku wearing a black male Sailor School uniform was Running away from an ash-blonde Girl with Spike hair and red eyes _which darkened whenever he got angry giving her the look of a delinquent even though she was near the top of his class academically._ who was wearing a female Sailor fuku School uniform _5'8_ feet tall she has C cup breast her name is Bakugo Katsuki her Quirk expiation "Get back here you wintergreen Hair Jack You Just left Aunty Inko for ten years I'll make you pay Die," Katsuki Yelled as she ran after Izuku. As she punched the ground and made a crater and the Grass Lucky the school Principal was plain to use the Spot to mark a new pool. "Shit Have You gone and go Crazy you Stupide Bomber Bitch," Izuku yelled._

_"What did you just say," Katsuki said._

_"Oh Crap Basket," Izuku said to himself._

**_"DIE IN A Ditch AC/DC Formation Shot to thrill!"_**_ She yelled as Seven little Army women n came in out of nowhere as well as fighter Jets, Fighting Copters, Tanks, Rock launcher as they fired everything they had at him._

* * *

_**Flashback end**_

Now he's waiting for the final bell to ring but his homeroom. "Okay class It's your final year here and you should be thinking about your future Careers, So I should be handing these papers out but way the point You all want to be heroes," the teacher said as he through the papers in the air as his which cause the students started cheering and displaying their quirks, "yeah yeah you all have incredible quirks, but using your powers on school grounds is still prohibited so settle down" the teacher yelled at the students.

"Hey teach, don't group me in within with these bunch of extras I'm the real deal, these extra trash would be lucky to get into some crap hero course" Katsuki shouted as she stood up on top her desk her voice showing a huge amount of pride. This statement caused Her classmate to an uproar in the class " you think you're better than us Bakugo" one of the students yelled "Bring it you posers I could kick all your asses" Bakugo said to rebut making her hand spark a bit silencing the class.

"Yes Katsuki Bakugou, you have exceptional high test results and you're trying to get into UA high school correct, maybe you will get in," the teacher said reading a newspaper.

"She's trying going to a national school" one of the students whispered sparking a wildfire of conversation.

"I heard it only had a 2% acceptance rate it's impossible to get into that school"

Bakugo then got up, "UA is the only school worthy of teaching me, I'll rise above all your extras and become a famous hero even better than All Might him-" before she could finish her ranting Their classroom teacher then said "Ah Izuku Midoriya, you also want to get into UA right" causing the whole class to go silent looking at Izuku who was listing to music on his headphone playing Bloody Stream and not even paying attention to anything they have to say them as he continued to write on his notebook.

"DEKU!" Bakugo shouted as she turned towards Izuku with her palm glowing sensing Katsuki Rage moving his book away from the Blast zoon. Izuku removed his headphones and look at his childhood friend, "Pms's again Katsuki the hell did I do this time." Izuku said.

"Shut up you useless Deku where did you get the-" Beach trip age 4," Izuku said this get her to shut up. "You wouldn't dare," She hissed.

"Mom has pics," Izuku said. Katsuki swore she saw a pair of devil horns on Izuku. "Now Sit down."

"Is the new guy an idiot or crazy," A male students with sharp teeth said.

"I heard he came from noble blood from one of Italy Islands," Said a girl with hair-like horns talking to a girl with black hair and glasses.

"Shut up," Katsuki shouted. "And you can be a hero cause your Quirkless!" She yelled.

"But I do have one cause I have a Stand and they are older than the Quirks," Izuku said giving Katsuki sass.

The bell then rang making everyone pick up their stuff. "Hey, Transfer." Izuku look and saw It was one of Katsuki lackeys. "Is it true that your Quirklessnest made your dad left or You never had one your mother was a street whore," The lackey with long hair who started to laugh. Izuku responded the best possible grabbing the boy by the neck and chock slamming casing both of them to fall throw the floor. "Listen good and listen well the last guy who called my mother a Whore is drinking his food through a stare in the hospital now I'm going to send back up there and with this stuff and you are going to get hit by Katsuki got it," Izuku said. He then grabs his bag then a humanoid White Rabbit wearing a hip hop gangster clothing as well as a weapon on its face was a purple Start sunglass. The rabbit then snaps its fingers and every revered and fix itself. But Izuku left through the classroom door be fore time went back.

* * *

**'In today's norma, you can be a superpower called a Quirk some are attached with another powerful ability called a Stand, but that's not all some people have been stumbling into the supernatural That where my family comes in. I'm not sure who it also happens but there's always something bizarre surrounding my mother's family cause of this she was able him, my father, my first meeting with him was messed up.' **

The young man walked to his home unaware of what was behind him. It was a black slug monster._** "Well, what do we have here a meat suit,"**_ The live slug said. As it charges towards Izuku He missed and hit the ground.

"Well, I smelled worst things then you before, be at least they were more threatening," Izuku said remembering the Demon in his holy knight facing demons.

"Next you'll say "Shut up you brat, I'll show you Threatening," I'm I right,"

_**"Shut up you brat, I'll show you Threatening!"**_ the Slug man said _**"Wait, what how the hell did you know what I was going to say"**_

Izuku gave the Slug a cocky smirk, but before it could attack Izuku again it was bitch slap by an azure blue fist hitting Slug across the face and knocking it to the wall out cool. Izuku saw a slug all over the wall.

**"Nicely done my boy but it is against the law to use your Quirk but seeing how you were defending yourself I can understand that, Plus It was my fault for letting this guy get away from me,"** A blonde buff man said wearing a white shirt and khaki jeans.

When Izuku saw this man the little 4-year-old deep inside was bouncing off the wall at seeing his All-time hero the man who made him strive to be a hero, the man who all away smile in front of Danger. "Oh wow your All Might, But of course He was somewhat a liquid and a solid, I'm Izuku Nero J. Midoriya, plus I was having a bad and needed to vent, Wait are you bleeding," Izuku said looking at All Might.

**"Must of bit my inner cheek."** Said the Symbol of pace said.

"Wait, Can I get your autograph," Izuku said holding his hero notebook No. 13.

All Might then look at his note on every hero that was in the book. **"What impressive note, are you planning to be a hero?"** Asked All might the white boy.

"Yes, Sir it was my dream you see I started to do this with I thought I was Quirkless but I a late bloomer I'm a dual Quirk use one is from my Mother's family that enhance my body later on my father Quirk appeared which was an energy manipulation," Izuku said.

**"A Dual Quirk user,"** All might said looking at him, He then handed over his book. **"I love to talk about this more but I have to get going,"** He was about to jump but was stopped by Izuku.

"Wait Can I help you talk the Slug guy to the Police I have to head there to fell out some paperwork in the city hall," Izuku said.

**"If you don't mind and you are heading there okay but tell them It was** **self-defense." **All might said.

* * *

**Hour later**

* * *

After handing over the bottle of Slug as well as felling out the Paper for his Arm's License and as well as a Driver's license. Izuku was now walking around the area around the shoreside seeing want use to be a lovely beach his mother told him about. And Idea had come to him. 'Nico is going to need parts and recycling is a good way to get money, and hero work is also working for the community plus if I use this as part of my training...,' he said to himself not knowing a long raven hair woman wearing an outfit that an S&M Queen or Midnight would wear was watching him leave.

"So this is the threat that Azazel wants to be destroyed," She looked at him once over. "Too bad he's kind of cute," She said licking her lips. She then grew black Angle wing and flew up. 'I'll have to think this through."

* * *

**Okay That the end this Chapter he what I'm doing Izuku won't get One for All M****elissa will she well be given a totally different training and During the USJ Izuku will find out the truth about All Might.**

**But before I get to the UA I'm going to use DXD Storyline. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Devil May Cry or My Hero Academia **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fallen, Devil, and what the fucking hell am I.**

* * *

It's been six months and Izuku was almost done cleaning the whole beach he just have to send the last truck away, he would have been done faster if he didn't have met with another gearhead name Mei Hatsume he thought that Nico and she would get along, he was wrong so wrong.

Luckily those two are now in good speaking terms. Right now Izuku was finishing loading up the last truck with the junk parts in a truck for Mei to use. Patting the truck he wiped his face with a towel rag. "Excuse me, Izuku," Said a female voice. It was a young woman around his age with violet eyes having a slender body. She had long silky black hair down to her hips. Her slender body with a large bust. wearing a female school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white stripe around the lower end of it.

"Yes, can I help you," Izuku asked.

"I'm Yuuma Amano, a-and if you could... W-Would you please go out with me!?" Yuuma proclaimed.

Izuku's mind had stopped for a moment. "Okay, that came out of nowhere I'm free this Saturday if this okay with you," Izuku said.

Making her smile, "Good meet me in front of the mall, I'll see you then," Yuuma said leaving the beach. 'It's too bad he's cute maybe I should keep him to myself,' Yuuma thought.

Seeing Yuuma turning around the corner, Izuku smiled, 'Did a fallen just fall for me or is it a trap to kill me, guess I'll use that Sparda charm Azalea brags about last time I saw him,' Izuku thought.

* * *

**Saturday**

* * *

Izuku now Wearing a Purple and green Trench coat with sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a dark red v neck button Short sleeve Shirt black pants and a pair of red and black boots. was looking around for Yuma the green frosted cinnamon roll heard ranging footstep coming for he's left. He turns to see Yuma wearing a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket. "Wow, I feel like I should of dress up nicer more," Izuku said making her blush. 'Is he saying I'm beautiful, why does it make my heart beating faster, he's my mark,' Yuma thought. As they walk towards the first date Karaoke where Yuma was surprised to heard Izuku Voice Singing a pre-quirk song she made him sing the song's name is "Stronger than you," it is from an old American cartoon called Steven Universe. As soon as he was done singing Yuma applaud him. "Where did you learn to sing like that?" Yuma asked him.

"I'm a man with many talents singing, dancing, cooking I even know how to give a relaxing massage," Izuku said getting her attention. 'Maybe if I ask Azazel-sama if I can have him as a pet will he be okay with that," she said under her breath.

"Be okay with what?" He asked.

"That Massage I said I could be okay with that," Yuma said.

"If you want I can give you one," Izuku said.

"Okay be not here I think we are out of time," Yuma said getting up, Izuku following her out the door. "So, what's next on this date you plain?" Yuma said.

"Feel like a movie I have to warn you, the closer theater not showing any love movie but it is showing some classic horror movie though. want to see them and make fun of how the cast dies as well as the cheap gore effects," Izuku said.

"I that sound fun," Yuma said, 'It acutely does in fact what is he doing, ' Yuma thought. "So what's playing?" She asked.

Taking out his phone Izuku looked up the movies that where playing. "They are showing tons of Slasher films, If we make it we can see Saw or the first Friday the 13th movie not with Jason but the one with his mother in it," Izuku said.

'Those two are showing and no one had told me!" both her inner and outer voice screamed out. Grabbing him and ran toward the theater she saw on his phone.

After Izuku and Yuma saw the original Friday the 13th movie Yuma was acutely having fun,

'This guy is hitting the right buttons I mine we've talked over the phone and texted too,' She thought. "Izuku how did you know I wanted to see a horror film,"

"I know people like you let me guess your parent wanted you to be a fake version of yourself making you into this image of this pretty pink princess, but your a girl who want to play games that you can get dirty, watch ether macho movies or horror movie, Plus I know girls like or stress about that,' Izuku said.

Yuma blushed at hearing that. 'Am I falling for this guy, me Fallen Angel Raynare,' She thought as they enter the city's park. Not know a tall man wearing a black fedora and trench coat was sneering at Izuku.

* * *

**Next day Skip his death sorry but Akeno wanted to skip the death for your pain.**

* * *

**"The Sun is here the Sun is here the**** Su-"** Izuku hit the Alarm Might clock snooze button now in bed and fully woke. Izuku felling his body in pain, Seeing he was nude a female body lump next to him and hoping his mother doesn't come in as well as Kyria or Nico cause he didn't need to hear anything for the gearhead. "Hey Yuma it's morning sorry I didn't mean for us to be in the same bed," Izuku said as he removed the blanket but he did not see the nude body of Yuma but a completely different girl who was awake the beautiful young woman in his bed who has white flawless with blue-green eyes, long, beautiful crimson hair which reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand known as _ahoge_) sticking out from the top. her body was like made body Angel with size's like [B99-W58-H90 cm] [B39-W23-H35 in] Izuku feels like a purple small fry who is cursing him out.

"Morning Izuku~," a beautiful tan skin dark green-haired woman with freckles and green eyes, She was wearing a pink turtle neck sweater, a dark blue skirt, and a white shock. came in the room only to see her lovely baby boy being hugged by a big titty boob redhead highschool woman.

Look at the door Izuku did not see his mother but in her place was a demon from hell with 12 black angel wings two longhorns and three eyes that where slightly closed be he can see the red eyes of madness looking at him.

"Izuku please tell me who is this girl," Inko Midoriya asked in a too-sweet tone voice.

* * *

Diningroom Kitchen

* * *

Izuku was getting a couple of looks from his two other roommates them being two teenage girls that are the same age as him both being very beautiful. Their names are **Nicoletta Goldstein **Nico has an attractive figure and light-tan skin. She has black, wavy, waist-length hair which she keeps tied in a ponytail. She wears a plaited hairband and red-rimmed glasses. Nico has several tattoos on her body.

Her outfit consists of a white tank top showing her midriff covered with a dark-yellow sleeveless jacket that resembles a welding cape sleeve. She wears blue denim shorts with a brown worker belt which she tucks a pair of heavy red heatproof gloves into one side of, with a pocketed toolbelt slung on the other side, stabilized with a thigh strap. She also wears a pair of brown leather cowgirl boots with embossed patterning and tongue straps which appear to be decorated with pistol cartridges. the second girl's name is Kyrie, who has auburn hair and hazel eye and is wearing a jean jacket a brown skirt and black stocking, The two wearing eating a nice omelet Kyrie made while Izuku was eating burned black toast.

"Thank's for the food," Izuku taking the first bite out of the black square. "Well, that's what ya get for getting killed by a Fallen and waking up with a devil in your bed,"

_**"She right you know you let your guard down and I didn't want to wait for a new host thank you,"**_ Said a voice coming from Izuku's left hand where a green light was coming from it.

"Look who's up morning Ddraig mine feeling me in on what happens last night," Izuku said.

_**"That fallen girl tried to save you but the one who attacked you from behind took her away,"**_ Ddraig said. _**"Luckily your desire and will save you when some of your blood, bleed through your clothes and touch the red flyer you found."**_

"So mom talking to Devil girl on the matter," Izuku said.

"Yes, and seeing how red is flicking Inko is making sure she won't lie to you," Nico said.

"Hey, Nico I just thought of something do you still have the devil breakers still that I didn't break when my arm was broken," Izuku said.

"You mean Amputated," She said.

"Yes that, I was thinking if I can give them to Ddraig for his Balance breaker," Izuku said.

"First sorry I had all of them scrapped for parts I need them for the Devil's Cry and I know you were thinking on fusing them with the Boosted gear like what you did with Alastor," The gear head.

_**"Yeah being sealed in a from a sword now scaring space with Ddraig at least in here I'm not in a yoga pose of a sword,"**_ said another voice coming from his left hand the light now being purple with purple lighting.

Hearing scratches coming from the back yard Kyrie got up. "Fou want to come in he must be hungry," She said. as she let in a small white wolf puppy that was the size of a small mammal with a little white and blue cape tied with a red bow.

"Hey boy hungry," Kyrie said giving him a bowl of sausage scrambled eggs and bacon. Izuku looking at the bowl of his first familiar,

_**"Sorry, little Nero looks like Kyrie not only giving you the cool shoulder but also putting you in the dog house too,"**_ A demon Crow said. who was on Izuku's shoulder.

"I not mad he's a growing boy so he can kick you but. Fou use high jump kick on Griffin," Izuku said. The small dog ran and jump high a gave a roundhouse kick to the face. and was caught by Izuku. "Good boy, enjoy my breakfast," Izuku said as he put him down.

"Okay I told her to watch over you, She also told me you were dating a fallen," Inko said sit down and reading the newspaper, with a unfocus picture crimson red armor knight with a huge sword in a german great knife with fire coming out of it. The Paper's headline saying Dragon knight slays warehouse monsters.

"Izuku why are you on the news," Inko said.

"I got a call from work and it's Demon slaying I do have a Demonhunter ID to use if I get caught thank to Lady. I have to save the dumb ass who took the Picture too," Izuku said.

"So your the guy who is taking care of the strays," Rias said.

"Yes, and is there a problem with that?" Izuku said.

"No less of Paperwork for me," the redhead said.

"So miss what is your name," Izuku said.

"Rias Gremory," Rias said.

"Well the name is Izuku Nero J Midoriya thank's for Saving me," Izuku said. "So are all UA's students Devil or is in just you and a few?" The son of the dark slayer asked.

"Just a few," Rias said she then gave Izuku a map. "Meet me here and I'll tell you everything," Rias said. She then stood up and left the Midoriya household.

Seeing her close the door. "So I think I should keep my eyes open and an ear out," Izuku said.

"So the fallen girl was she the one who killed you?" Inko asked.

"No, she wasn't we had a nice date," Izuku said.

"I would love to have a talk with her," Kyria said.

* * *

**Monday**

* * *

Izuku wearing his Jr. Highschool uniform he was sitting down in a club room in UA He was giving a visitor's ID Pass for club members. Surrounding him were three students, two of them goes to his School one is Yuuto Kiba a handsome young man with short blond hair blueish grey eyes

_**Yuuto Kiba: Quirk iron body he can code his body in an invisible shield that is like Iron, strong to stop an impacting bullet and blades to cut him.**_

Next to him is a petite girl with white hair and gold eyes. Her body measurements are [B67-W57-H73 cm] [B26-W22-H29 in]. Her weight is [31 kg] [68 lbs]. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair, wearing the female uniform from there school. Izuku remembers her from the Date he met All Might. Her name is Koneko Toujou. The last girl is a UA student she is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. her body measurements are [B102-W60-H89 cm] [B40-W24-H35 in]. Her body weight is [54 kg] [119 lbs] while her height is 168 cm (5 feet 6 inches). This is Akeno Himejima, and the looks Izuku was getting from her he should be very careful around her.

_**UA Hero cores student of 1-A: Akeno Himejima: Quirk thunder Spider she can make thread-like Skill which she can use to tie-up people she Also power of lightning she can control it from the sky or her body.**_

Akeno had just placed down a teacup in front of Izuku. "Thank you," Izuku said. "So I'm guessing I part of your little group."

"Yes and I'm glad you came," Rias said walking in the room. "Everyone here is part of my Peerage," Rias said as she and her Peerage released their Devil wings Izuku felt wings coming out his back he then back seeing a pair of dark purple demonic Agnel wings that came out of his lower back the feathers of the wing look a little ragged. **[Think Persona 5 Arsene's wings]**

"That is new," Izuku said. "But I guess I'm going through that time in every little I have no idea what the hell I am Goddam This is confusing."

"That surprising, Normally you can say the Biblical God's name in vain you get punish," Rias said.

"Goddamit, guess being a half Nephilim from mom side has some good point," Izuku said shocking them. "Good thing to most of the things I use are holy objects," Izuku said taking out a bullet that made them flic.

"To be honest I had planned today Mondays is a family movie night, but my mom wanted me to talk to you and I know why," Izuku said.

"You do?" Rias asked.

"I do owe you one, even if I would have healed," Izuku said. "But I let me guard down so thank but The fallen that tried to kill she was giving faults orders," Izuku said, making the group look at him in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Akeno asked.

"There have been rumors going around, about someone trying to restart the great war and this guy is not alone this group is like a hydra head cut off one and two new ones pops up," Izuku said.

"Is it true?" Rias Questioned the White and green hair boy.

"That date I had confirms it," Izuku said.

"The head told me to handle this he wants the four Fallen Alive to be Questioned," Izuku said.

"Why does Azalea hate the idea of another war?" Kiba asked.

"Cause he's not suicidal," Izuku said. "If another war was to happen the death of many would-be through the roof and in today's Quirk filled world people with Sacred Gears it won't be good. So If you help me with this I'll help you I just need a bigger leash if you will and I won't go looking for the fallen angels if they try and attack me two more times then I'll stop them, But I do have a job to think about so I take jobs that have to deal with Strays or rouge demon from hell." Izuku said.

"I can understand half of that but on one condition, you'll have to take the request as well as you can go on you hunts but if any of my members are double-booked You'll have to take it," Rias said.

"Its a deal my Mistress or is it, king," Izuku said giving her his right hand that turned into a demonic draconic scale hand with the back of the hand is a crimson red scale the rest of the hand being dark Azure blue with black claw nails.

Rias was shocked at seeing this. "Don't mind the hand I was being overdramatic,' Izuku said turning his hand back to normal. "You can call me Buchou for now," Rias said giving Izuku a smile.

"Aren't you just the little trouble maker," Akeno said.

"Sempai broke through my classroom's ceiling," Koneko said she then took a bit out of her chocolate.

"That guy pissed me off by bringing up my father and calling my mom a slut I can be kind and the perfect gentlemen but if you say anything about my family or friend I'll put the fear of God in you," Izuku said.

Izuku then got up. "It's getting late, I should get going," Izuku said he then looked at Rias. "If you can give me the Marriage Contract I can help you and my be get you a new piece, How many pieces you use on me," Izuku said.

"Like I said I used Four mutated Pawn Pieces I have four more Pawns one rook one bishop and one Knight," Rias said. "Why you ask."

"I think I can get you a Pawn These two know here. Know who I'm talking about. she nice the really know here well," Izuku said as he as leaving the room.

"Kiba, Koneko what is he talking about.

"Not her," Kiba paled thinking her their school's bomber Queen.

"Not the Mutt," Koneko said unlike must of the girl she was not afraid he Katsuki Bakugo in fact in Koneko's eyes she was just a noisy Pomeranian that breaks too much for her own good. "But I can see where Izuku Sempai is going with this. Her power is story do to her Quirk and Stand's ability," Koneko said looking at her leader. "But please let the newbie handle her."

* * *

**A couple of days later**

* * *

It's been three days since Izuku and He had met the Rias and her group of friends at UA High.

'Hey Ddraig can I talk with you for a sec,' Izuku said in his mind. He was heading to his job on a demonic motorcycle called Cavaliere. Now wearing a mainly purple with a bit of emerald green marking on it back a shoulder it was three tail trenchcoat with rolled-up sleeves the coat was open that was showing a red with black sleeve zip-up hooded jacket, a black facemask, Black Jeans, and with red and black boots.

_**"Yeah, Kid,"** _The dragon in his mind answered.

'That woman with long blue hair is still following us?' Izuku asked. Behind him, up on top of the rooftop was a tall and buxom woman with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye.

Her attire consisted of a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. She appears to wear a white shirt underneath her top, but it can only be seen from the bottom.

_**"Yes, she is it could be worst it could have been the flasher,"**_ Ddraig said.

'True, so let see how she act with real demons from hell,' Izuku said.

* * *

**Storm drain sewer gate. **

* * *

Kalawarner was surprised to see the kid Raynare was with was still alive. following Izuku who now has a Germen great knife sword with a motorcycle, as the boy was heading inside the city storm drain sewer gate pipe system. A couple of miles in she felt something watching her. "Stay where you are," Izuku said as he pulled out a strange revolver gun with two gun barrels he shot at her.

"Ha nice try kid but..." _**[*Thud*]**_

Kalawarner looked back and saw a ain't Spider that was the size on a large dog with a human face with horns on top of the head.

"That thing has been following you when you enter I killed the rest of the guy's friend, They're kind are ambush hunters," Izuku said. The fallen look around seeing to similar monsters ether cut up or with bullet holes and started to disappear to nothingness.

"What are these things," Kalawarner said.

"Their Demon from the deeper part of the underworld," Izuku said.

"Wait, what?" She said.

"Think of them as the first generation of Gods creations the first Angels that became that fall and become the Seven Demon lords of the seven deadly sin the devils nowadays that live on the upper part are the descendants' but still around those bugs are the small fry you should get going I wasn't hunting these guy but something bigger," Izuku said

**"Spaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrdddddddddddaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"** Hearing a roar that sounded horrifying and thinking like she hard in her time in the underworld but only in stories of the time of old.

"Go Now Run!" Izuku said he started to move.

"you can boy but I can..."

"Shut up and run," Izuku yelled.

* * *

As the two go out Izuku tackled Kalawarner down to the ground. as a giant Quadrupedal monster that has a face of nightmares with a face with no upper lip and nose shark-like teeth and milky white eyes with an orange glowing slit feel with hate its body look like it was made for land a sea with it shark-like spins fins on it back and arms. claws that can tear steel apart as well as a body can rip a fully grown muscle man in half like a twig.

**"I thought I smell the stench of a traitor," **The Demon said.

"Great a Demon from the old days," Izuku said. Taking ou red Queen Izuku smiled as he revved her up. "Just stay out of my way stripper Daddy going to work.

* * *

_**Cliff hanger hanging from a cliff.**_

_**Sorry, anyway I have bad news this is about my life.**_

_**On Sunday I was told, my grandmother had pass away so I'm a little depressed Among other emotions and It kind of put me in a funk so until I fell beater update and new story Idea's I have are going to stop.**_


End file.
